The Big Book Of Requested LPSshipping Stories
by FS1Pets
Summary: Hey guys! I got a lot of LPS shipping requests on my thingy from a while ago, and Im putting them all into one big giant fanfic! If u requested a story, please check this fanfic every time its updated to see if yours is in! :D
1. Before we start

Hey people! I think some of you remember that I was taking shipping requests on that one post? Well, I got a **LOAD** of requests and I'm currently working on them, and instead of just writing the stories separate, **every chapter** is one of your stories and is going to be put into one, **big, giant**, story! :D

Story 1 coming soon! :D

_P.S sorry if u saw the numbers and nonsense. I fixed it now. It's a stupid glitch thing and I don't know how to get rid of it but anyway, I'm sorry. _


	2. S1: A Poisoned Heart: Guest: (Sepper)

**This is an LPS story requested by 'Guest', (1ofem) who wanted a near death Sunil/Pepper story, YAY SEPPER! :D **

**The title is called: A Poisoned Heart**

* * *

" If I can't have her, nobody can..."

" NO DONT DO IT! PLEEASEE!" Sunil screeched.

" Oh, I ALREADY HAVE! "

" NOOOOOOOO! "

Something stroke into Pepper, making her feel very drowsy and she began to lose consciousness. Then everything suddenly went black.

* * *

" I...I couldn't stop him! " Sunil said with a painful lump in his throat. He held Pepper in his arms, crying his little tiny heart out. That was it. Steve has returned once again, except what he has done, he can never be forgiven.

He hurt Pepper with his powerful venom. The poisoned skunk was in shock, knocked out and very lightly breathing. Cobra's venom is very strong and can kill a man in at least half an hour. Pepper's life was in serious danger. Sunil cried, cried, and cried, All of the sobbing was stinging his eyes, his heart aching.

" Please..please don't die Pepper! " She didn't say a word. She wasn't gone, but she was slowly beginning to, who breaths starting to get lighter by the minute. The poor mongoose couldn't believe it. He never thought that this would happen, but it was, and he had to deal with it. He never got the chance, the right moment to express his true feelings to her, to propose to her, to marry her.

Poor Sunil was lost. What was he going to do without his favorite comedian?! Was he going to find some other pet to date? Penny was taken, Minka...ehh not much of his type.. Zoe...NOOO she's too mean Those were the other females that went to LPS besides Pepper, and none of them were the same. Sunil whimpered at the thought and continued to cry.

The scene was so heartbreaking, so depressing. He didnt have any clue how he was going to live without her. She's funny, cool, awesome, sweet, and always by his side.

" I...I don't know what to do..." It started to storm and the rainy wind blew into Sunil and Pepper's fur. The blue mongoose snuggled, rubbing his cheek against the skunk's. He stroked her soft, grey and white colored fur, gazing into her beautiful face. While Sunil's tears streamed down his face like a river, he started to sing, sing a very gentle, quiet sad song.

_Something Deep Inside Of Me_

_by Sunil_

_My beautiful Pepper..._

_I feel something deep inside_

_You and me together..._

_Just us two..._

_But I know you have to leave go..._

_I'm going to miss you..._

_When you go to the great skies above..._

_Ohh oh oh ohhh..._

_My beautiful Pepper!_

_I feel something deep inside of me!_

_We!_

_We're meant for each other_

_But I don't know what I'm going to do_

_Without you I'd be so alone_

_When you pass away and go I'm gonna be nothing without you!_

_But I always know that you are part_

_Of my heart..._

The sky began to turn grey, and it started to pour down rain. Sunil felt Pepper's pulse. Her heart beat one more time. He started to hyperventilate.

" NO NO NO NO! " Pepper took one more last weak breath, and her head fell to the side. The mongoose's tears increased and he cried, clutching Pepper tightly in his paws.

" NOOOO! PLEAAASSEEE! WAAAAAHHH! PEPPER! "

A huge gust of rainy wind swirled around the two as Sunil cried his head off, the pain in his heart and the emotion he felt right now. He felt so sick to his stomach that he wanted to hurl. That very moment, was the worst, most scariest, saddest moment of Sunil's life. This terrified him more than any other of his fears. He wished that he could've done something to save her. But no...it's in the past...but he just couldn't forget it!

" PEPPER! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! YOU ARE THE THING THAT'S MISSING! " Sunil took a deep, shaky breath and just kissed Pepper on the lips. He kissed her hard, not grossly, but just a hard kiss. The feeling that he was experience couldn't make him stop for about ten seconds. The gust of wind increasing and growing around them. After he was done, he lay his head onto Pepper's cheek and closed his eyes, still crying.

" Ugh..."

" ?! "

" Wha...what...happened? "

" Pepper?! "

Sunil's head immediately rose and he glanced right at Pepper's face. Her eyes were drowsily opening and she began breathing again. The mongoose's eyes grew huge and shiny with surprise. His crush was alive.

He was really shocked for a few moments, cause he was sitting there with this really dazed face, not moving. A tiny tongue touched his cheek and that's when he snapped out of it. His cheeks became a bright, scarlet red and he was still very surprised. Sunil looked down at Pepper and she was looking at him with a kind, friendly smile.

He gave her a really big hug. They both got up, held paws and walked home together. The rain stopped, leaving nice, cool mist in the air and a beautiful, colorful, rainbow.

_**THE END :)**_


	3. S2: Hugz: HyperMonicaPenWork: (Vinnil)

_**This was requested by HyperMonicaPenwork. They wanted a Sunil/Vinnie story. I hope you like it! :D **_

**_The title is called: Hugz (rated k)_**

* * *

_This is my very first Vinnil fanfic! Except the way I ship Sunil and Vinnie is a little bit different...a lot of people write Sunil/Vinnie stories/vids/pics with kissing, marriage and inappropriate stuff, and I don't feel super comfortable with that, so I ship Sunil/Vinnie with hugging, and when they "love" each other, it's a super duper strong friendship._

_In my Vinnil stories they will not DATE, KISS, or so on. _

It was a late, chilly, stormy Saturday night. The city was much less crowded with noisy cars on the streets, and the wind whistled as it blew.

The sky was cloudy with black rain clouds, so dark it's nearly impossible to see the stars and moon. Heavy rain falling was as cold as the night air, low sounds of thunder rumbled in the sky.

The best friends lay on the comfy living room sofa, surrounded by big fluffy pillows and warm blankets. A blue mongoose on one side, a green lizard on the other.

Sunil and Vinnie were having a sleepover at the Nevla's apartment. (Obviously Sunil's) They were trying to fall asleep after a horror film they just watched. But it was a little difficult because usually every horror movie the two watch gives them a hard time to go to sleep at night, especially with the storm going on with sudden loud crashing lightning.

But Sunil was the more uneasy about this than Vinnie, since he's anxious or scared most of the time.

As the thunder got louder the mongoose gasped and buried his head under the pillow on his side of the sofa, hoping it reduced the loudness for him.

Vinnie, who was trying to get comfortable could feel Sunil's tossing turning.

" Dude are you ok bro? " He asked, glancing over at him.

" OK?! OK?! D D DOES I LOOK LIKE IM O O OK?! Sunil replied, eyes widened and twitching, ears drooping and body shaking. Then he jumped and hid behind his pal. " T T THE S S STORM IS MAKING ME WORRY, T T THE V V VAMPIRES IN THE MOVIE ARE M M MAKING ME W W WORRY, HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BE OK?! " The mongoose exclaimed, very strained.

" It's gonna be alright pal.." Vinnie said, a little scared but not quite as much as his friend was. He placed his lizard hand on Sunil's back to give him comfort. This made the worrying friend feel a little better, but a HUGE, loud crash of thunder that sounded like a gun made the blue mongoose even more anxious.

The two screamed in unison due to the sudden noise. The next thing that Sunil did was hug Vinnie as tightly as he could. .

The scared, blue mammal felt safer hugging his best friend, wrapping soft tail around his pal, resting his big head on his littler shoulder.

Vinnie couldn't help but wrap his arms around Sunil, hugging him back. Sunil smiled, feeling much better than he did before. Vinnie was such a good friend.

After about a while, the storm stopped and the two fell asleep right next to each other with cute little smiles on their faces, arms around each other's shoulders.

_" You're my best friend Sunil..."_ Vinnie said, asleep.

Sunil seemed to hear and he replied saying asleep as well,

_" You're my best friend too..."_

_**THE END :D**_


	4. S3: Nerdz: Katecorgitime11: (Zussell)

**This is a Russell/Zoe story requested by Katecorgitime11!**

**GO ZUSSELL! :D**

**The title is called: Nerdz**

* * *

_" Wow...he's so smart.."_ The spaniel thought to herself, sitting peacefully by the window by the door, watching an orangish tan hedgehog read his giant, massively thick book about math on the tire swing across the room.

Now Zoe didn't have much of an interest in books and math and science and all that stuff, but whenever she sees Russell do this, it actually looks kinda interesting and fun. She didn't really know any equation or problem, which made her feel kinda stupid, even though the other pets have almost no experience with numbers either.

The more she watched Russell, the more curious she become. Zoe really didn't wanna give up being a singing fashion diva dog just to be a nerd. She never wanted to become a nerd, 'cause its just not her style, and her friends would probably just hate her for that.

Wait, style...

Soon, Zoe had an excellent idea,

" I can't be a nerd, but I **CAN** be the most fashionable one! " She said proudly, dashing over to a big of clothing. This spaniel found a pair of stylish glasses, a bluish skirt, and a light pink sweater. She also found the perfect purse as a book bag.

Changing into all of these clothes inside the fire hydrant, she thought to herself, " Im gonna be the hottest nerd around! " After she put everything on, she slid down the slide then held her head up high and trotted over to Russell, who was still reading on the swing.

" Why hello Russell, hon "

The hedgehog's eyes were still concentrated on his book, so he only heard Zoe's voice but didn't actually see her. He raised his head up about to speak, but got cut off.

" Hellooooooooooo..."

The diva doggy was right in front of him, making a flirty pose and giving him a wink. She was so sparkly and beautifully dressed in these unusual clothes. Russell just stared in shock with his jaw hanging open.

" Wow...you look amazing Zo Zo..." He complimented without thinking.

Then she giggled in response. " So, whatcha readin, handsome? "

Russell's irises shrunk, face entirely frozen then began blushing a bright, scarlet red. It took him a few seconds to speak, because for some reason he felt nervous about this, but in a good way.

" I...Im just reading a book...about...m...m...math..."

" Ooh sounds interestin hon! "

" R...really? "

" Sure! Ya know, I really don't know much about numbers and all that, so can you teach me? "

Russell really had no idea what to say, 'cause he knows that she isn't into this and never thought that she would ever ask that question, but secretly always wanted her to.

" Uhh...sure...of course...beautiful..."

After that, Zoe smiled and jumped onto the tire swing, sitting real close by his side. She leaned her head close to his head, looking inside the book.

" May we start with, _fractions_? "

Russell continued to blush, put on a pair of glasses of his own and smiled thinking,_ " I think this is gonna turn out just fine..."_

_**THE END :)**_


End file.
